tparpfandomcom-20200215-history
K'aer
Appearance EYES: Greyish blue HAIR: Dark blond HEIGHT AND BUILD: 5'10", slender PLAY-BY: Jamie Bell FULL APPEARANCE: Kytaer is the sort of short that says he might not quite be done growing yet, if you judge by his long, calloused inventor-fingered hands. In the meantime, of course, age hasn't settled in on him yet; his facial hair is the sort of patchy-scruffy pathetic of most teenaged boys who are trying to convince those around them that they're men (and failing), although at least it does match his dark-blond hair, which — while not patchy — is often the sort of bushy-straggly of someone who isn't concerned with frequent haircuts. (At least it minimizes the appearance of his ears, to some extent.) His blue-eyed gaze is often quite intense, under a strong browline cursed with disappearing eyebrows; his nose is strong, not to say overbearing, but perhaps he'll grow into that in time, as well. His mouth marks a narrow line above his strong jaw, but when he does smile, it's wide. He dresses in a uniform of functionality, although sometimes the sun-worn colors might change slightly from day to day: utilitarian, pocket-laden trousers, bloused to protect him from the heat; long-sleeved shirts, often singed slightly around the cuffs; thin leather boots, laced tightly about the ankle, with a thicker leather toe to protect his feet from having things dropped on them. Over it all, almost all the time, he's wearing a leather utility belt, laden down with any and all manner of tools, doohickeys, gimcracks, gewgaws, thingamajigs, and — because he's still a teenaged boy — usually some sort of food. Personality Outwardly Kytaer is relatively quiet in that he rarely starts a conversation—this doesn't mean he won't participate in one, or finish it. He's just coming off as rather unassuming, because he's not gregarious or bold or extroverted unlike the entire rest of his family. When you've got as many siblings as he does and they're as loud as his are, you learn to quiet down. He also plays himself off as less intelligent as he is, keeping his voice to a mumble and not seeming to pay much attention to what's going on around him, but he's actually pretty clever. He's mild mannered and he's quiet, but in there he does have passions. They're mostly for figuring things out and solving puzzles and inventing, though he also likes climbing walls and attempting strange physical feats that suit his slender-athletic form. He also likes setting things on fire, though, so the fact he likes to do something isn't generally enough of a good reason to let him do it. He can be very snarky or sarcastic, and seem to not care about things as he keeps his emotions close to the chest. He trusts few, but once he does trust someone Kytaer is as loyal a friend as you'll ever find. It's just a little bit of a challenge to make friends with him if you're not willing to be all the outgoing that he isn't in order to bridge the gaps. History FAMILY: Father Ylarnas; mother Amian; sisters: Yythara (Healer), Rylia (brownrider) and Tayris (Harper); brothers: Nydrigan (Harper), Amernas (Harper) and Fylaen (child); cousin Yasmin SIGNIFICANT OTHER: None BIRTHPLACE: Harper Hall HISTORY: Tae — because that's what he'd like you to call him, please don't refer to him as 'Kytaer,' that's for formal circumstances or parents — was born the normal child of an unusual family. Most of them were performers, just about all of them Harpers with gifts for music or stage of some kind. While he had a knack for the sleight of hand, the kind of life where people looked at him wasn't his thing, and from an early age he wanted to learn something else. He knew he was talented with his hands, and that he was smart; his family always told him his ideas were innovative, for all that they were talking to a young boy who only just knew what 'innovation' even meant. That was enough, though, to urge him toward Smithcraft, where he finally managed to apprentice at thirteen. Having not been good at reading didn't matter as much, and it was also easier to learn when he was interested in the subject matter over just being encouraged by Harpers who wanted him to read for the sake of reading. He developed a fascination for small metal items and for things that sparked, as well as a decent skill in clockwork cogs (as a result there are usually gears in his pockets). A solid student, bright and capable, Kytaer progressed through his studies quickly and on his sixteenth turnday was made a senior apprentice. Showing an aptitude for invention and innovative repair, he was attached to a mentor who was soon after dispatched to a posting at High Reaches Weyr. 'UPDATES' *Searched by T'line and Blue Hamith for Terminath's final 2767 clutch. *Much to his surprise, Impressed to bronze Remponath from the Antihero's Lullaby Egg. A bronze. On his first try. In High Reaches. Category:Bronzeriders Category:High Reaches Category:Characters